Gelbin Mekkatorque
High Tinker Gelbin Mekkatorque, King of Gnomes, is a boss and quest giver located in Tinker Town in the dwarf city of Ironforge. He is the current leader of the gnomish evacuees from Gnomeregan. He starts the quest . During Brewfest, Mekkatorque will ride out of the city to the festival grounds at 6 A.M. and 6 P.M. each day for the ceremonial tapping of the keg. Players present when he does this will receive a 2 hour buff that increases XP gained. Background The gnomes have not had a proper king or queen for over four hundred years. Instead, they prefer to elect their highest officials for set terms of service. The highest office in Gnomeregan, High Tinker, has been held by the crafty Gelbin Mekkatorque for the past seven to nine years. Gelbin is one of the most renowned inventors ever, and has been honored as a just and skillful leader. While in office, High Tinkers are allowed to hold grand titles but only hold their power for set terms of office, after which they return to the work force. Mekkatorque took on the title "King of the Gnomes". The "king of the gnomes" is a bit less silly than the title sounds (but still pretty crazy). However, when the troggs began their invasion of Gnomeregan, Gelbin was unprepared to stop them. At the behest of his top adviser, Mekgineer Sicco Thermaplugg, he ordered that the city be bathed in toxic radiation. So the radiation bomb was released. Though the radiation stopped the troggs' advance, it ultimately killed more gnomes than troggs. Now the High Tinker carries the weight of the dead on his shoulders and seeks to avenge his people by reclaiming their lost city. While he suffered flak wounds from the release of the bomb in Gnomeregan, his genius is still strong enough to keep his title. He's a good man, too. Mekkatorque spends the overwhelming majority of his time working on plans to retake Gnomeregan, knowing that many of his people are still trapped inside with no means of escape. While he appreciates the hospitality of the dwarves, Ironforge is too small for both races, at least in the long term. In addition to his efforts to retake Gnomeregan, Mekkatorque works with the dwarves on a regular basis to prefect new military technology and strategies. He is partially responsible for the new models of dwarven flying machines being sent into the field, but his people are too few to make much more of a contribution to the Alliance at this time. Mekkatorque has also assigned a team to researching anti-Scourge weaponry, knowing that an undead attack is imminent. He was one of the members of two pairs of gnomes that are credited with the construction of the Deeprun Tram, a fast running form of transportation between Ironforge and Stormwind.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/basics/publictransportation.html#deepruntram Gnomish inventors organize into pairs, an odd crazy-guy/sane-guy relationship. One is always trying to push the limits of his devices to unknowable extremes while the other does everything he can to keep the invention from becoming disastrous. It was two pairings of just this type that created the underground railroad that connects Ironforge to Stormwind Keep. It is however unclear of which member Gelbin represented in his pair, the "crazy" one, or the "sane" one. Strategy One of the easier racial leaders to kill. It's best for the horde to buff up in the deemrun Tram and then have a tank charge in to Gelbin. The fight is rather easy, just Tank & spank and deal with the guards. He yields no honor if killed. Trivia *In World of Warcraft, Gelbin Mekkatorque is 2-3 inches taller than other gnomes (this is probably due to being a racial leader; Blizzard has made all leaders slightly larger than the average member of their corresponding race, except Bolvar Fordragon). *High Tinker is an elected position, though the rulers are allowed to choose grand titles for themselves. Gelbin calls himself "King of Gnomes", which oddly seems to mirror Sicco Thermaplug's self-styled title of "King of Gnomeregan", which was an act of egotism on his part. See List of Ironforge NPCs. Quotes Aggro I won't stand for that! Greeting Hello there! Welcome to Tinkertown. Greeting Necessity is the first cousin of invention. Greeting I just love to tinker! Greeting Any news from Gnomeregan? Killing A Player Pick on someone your own size! External links Category:Gnomes Category:Major Characters Category:City Bosses Category:Quest Givers Category:City:Ironforge Category:Unique Voice